Taimuresu ai
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Pendant une sanglante bataille en plein coeur du moyen-âge, un sorcier malveillant et jaloux jette un sort à celui qui le repousse depuis des années, le condamnant à un voyage sans fin dans le temps. Pairing : JunnoSho


Le fracas d'une bataille faisant rage depuis l'aube. Des chocs métalliques accompagnés d'étincelles des râles de souffrance et parfois d'agonie des cadavres jonchant le sol fangeux, que la pluie battante recouvrait peu à peu d'une boue épaisse des mouvements rendus mal aisés par les conditions climatiques et l'équipement… Et au milieu de tout cela, un homme, seul revêtu d'une armure, repoussait les assauts des défenseurs, pour tenter d'atteindre l'obscur castel où demeurait l'ennemi. Il était épuisé, crotté mais, investi d'une mission par son roi qui voulait l'extermination de tous les sorciers et sorcières du pays, il ne pouvait abandonner avant d'avoir pourfendu l'infâme envoûteur qui, de plus, le harcelait depuis des années.

Dans un dernier estoc, il passa son épée au travers de l'ultime soldat lui barrant encore le passage et la retira dégoulinante de sang, avant d'entrer dans l'imposante bâtisse sombre. Gêné par le poids de son carcan d'acier qui pesait encore davantage sur son corps endolori, il grimpa tout de même au plus vite l'escalier en colimaçon menant au donjon.

- Sors de ton trou, vil rat perfide ! Pleutre ! cria-t-il afin que sa voix porte au plus haut de l'édifice.

- Je vois que vous avez réussi à parvenir jusqu'à moi, messire Sho de Sakurai, fit alors une voix venue des hauteurs. Et je vous en félicite, mais saurez-vous me rejoindre à présent ?

Ainsi interpellé, le chevalier leva très haut la tête et aperçut le visage éternellement jeune et avenant de son ennemi.

- Mille dents, tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois ! vociféra-t-il, laissant entendre que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait ainsi proche de sa capture.

Un rire démoniaque fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint et son auteur de volatilisa littéralement.

- Morbleu… jura messire Sho entre ses dents, avant de repartir à l'assaut de l'escalier, pressant le pas pour rallier l'étage.

Animé par la rage, autant que par la volonté d'exterminer ce malfaisant qui se jouait de lui depuis des années, il parvint bientôt à son but.

La pièce circulaire, encombrée de grimoires, de fioles aux contenus indéfinissables, d'herbes étranges, d'animaux empaillés et autres éléments propres à l'exercice de la magie, baignait dans une fumée qui n'avait rien de naturel et le fit tousser.

- Seriez-vous souffrant, mon bon ? ironisa le sorcier Narimiya.

En prononçant ces mots, il sourit d'un air inquiétant, découvrant par la même la dentition invraisemblable qui lui valait son sobriquet de « mille dents ».

- Cesse de jouer, Narimiya ! s'agaça le chevalier en toussant de nouveau. Et affronte moi plutôt ! L'heure est venue pour toi de trépasser !

Un nouveau ricanement secoua messire Sho d'un fort désagréable frisson. Il n'était pas un couard, loin s'en fallait, toutefois la magie, ses utilisateurs et tout ce qui ne pouvait s'expliquer, le terrifiait. Tout comme ses semblables en fait. Mais habitué à la dure, il ne le laissa pas paraître.

- Je ne le pense pas, non.

Sur ces mots, l'envoûteur psalmodia quelque chose dans une langue inconnue et, aussitôt, le sortilège fut suivi d'effet.

- Que m'as-tu fais, créature démoniaque ?! s'exclama le chevalier en s'apercevant qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.

- Un petit sort de rien du tout pour le moment, mon bon, répondit Narimiya. Tu étais simplement un peu trop remuant à mon goût.

- Utiliser la magie noire au lieu de te battre comme un homme, voilà qui n'est guère étonnant venant d'un suppôt de Satan, jeta l'homme d'armes en toisant son adversaire d'un regard des plus méprisants.

- En voilà assez, vous parlez trop, décréta alors le sorcier, avant de réciter à voix basse une nouvelle formule qui priva son prisonnier de la parole. Ah voilà qui est mieux. A présent que j'ai toute votre attention, je vais vous conter ce qui va advenir de vous. Voyez-vous, vos rebuffades à mon égard m'ont grandement contrarié, messire Sho. Alors il va de soi qu'il me faut vous châtier pour cela.

Muselé par magie, le vaillant chevalier ne pouvait certes plus proférer le moindre son, toutefois son regard brûlant de haine traduisait assez fidèlement ce qu'il ne pouvait dire : Narimiya pouvait le tuer, il ne l'accepterait jamais dans son lit. Et il en serait ainsi, dût-il renaître mille et mille fois.

- Oh oh, vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, s'amusa le sorcier qui avait la faculté de lire les pensées. Voyez-vous, j'ai décidé pour vous d'un châtiment pire encore que la mort qui serait trop douce pour l'affront que vous me fîtes des années durant. Un châtiment éternel. Grâce à un filtre de ma composition, vous allez partir pour un voyage sans fin dans le temps et l'espace. Un voyage pendant lequel jamais, j'en fais le serment sur tous les feux des enfers, vous ne connaitrez jamais amour ni bonheur. Adieu donc, messire Sho de Sakurai ! Et **prenez tout de même garde aux ennemis qui auront la fâcheuse manie de…**

L'infortuné chevalier n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, car le sorcier Narimiya lui jeta un plein seau d'une ignoble mixture répandant une atroce puanteur et marmonna une dernier sort. Il y eu un éclair d'une noirceur maléfique et le chevalier disparut, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Des bruits de pas feutrés, des bruissements d'étoffes, des murmures. Du vent aussi, prouvant qu'il se trouvait à l'extérieur. Etourdi, désorienté, messire Sho tenta de se redresser, mais l'infâme potion du non moins infâme Narimiya semblait l'avoir privé de toute force.

- Seigneur, fit une voix masculine affectée tout près de lui. Qu'est ce que cela ?

- Etrange question venant de vous, mon cher ami, répondit une voix féminine amusée. C'est un homme.

- Je l'avais bien remarqué, Majesté, répondit l'homme qui avait un étrange accent. Je m'étonne simplement de son accoutrement. Serait-ce Mardi Gras ?

Majesté ? Il y avait donc une souveraine en ce lieu ? Et il restait vautré au sol comme un manant ? Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, son regard se posa sur le bout de bottes de cuir noir parfaitement lustrées et il tenta de nouveau de se relever sans y parvenir.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, mon cher François, ce n'est pas l'époque, vous le savez bien, s'esclaffa la femme. Vous avez toujours des idées si fantasques. Vous m'amusez tant.

- J'en suis honoré, Majesté, répliqua l'homme. Je ne peux toutefois laisser ce malheureux à terre bien que j'ignore ce qu'il y fait, en plein milieu des jardins du château.

Château ? Dans un effort surhumain, le chevalier leva la tête, pour regarder celui qui parlait et il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il tenait là la preuve tangible que les anges existaient et pouvaient descendre sur Terre. L'être à la beauté surnaturelle qui le contemplait avait les traits les plus gracieux qui lui ait jamais été donné de contempler, des yeux en amande couleur chocolat qui recelaient un éclat rieur, des cheveux blonds retenus en catogan raffiné sur la nuque. Ne lui manquait que les ailes.

- Il est revenu à lui, Majesté, dit encore l'ange, avant de s'adresser à lui : Allez-vous bien ?

Le regard de messire Sho descendit le long d'un étrange pourpoint gris orné d'arabesques argentées du plus bel effet, qui était court devant mais qui, à l'arrière, retombait en deux longues basques qui battaient les genoux puis suivirent des jambes fines mais musclées indécemment dévoilées par des chausses d'un blanc éclatant extrêmement ajustées. Une fine épée pendait sur le côté de sa taille mince bien prise dans une large ceinture de tissu couleur crème.

L'apparition lui tendit obligeamment la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout et le chevalier nota les poignets volantés qui sortaient de ses manches comme apparaissait le bouillonné de tissu blanc sortant du col de son pourpoint.

Encore mal remit, il l'accepta et se redressa dans un grand fracas de métal provenant de l'armure qu'il portait toujours.

- Oh mais mon pauvre ami, vous devez mourir d'étouffement sous cet amas de ferraille, compatit la femme que l'ange avait appelé « Majesté ». Quelle étrange idée de vous en revêtir.

Les yeux de messire Sho se posèrent sur elle et son étonnement ne connut plus de borne en découvrant la façon dont elle était vêtue. Une sorte de cloche démesurée partait de sa taille, recouverte de tissu, rubans, pierreries et fanfreluches diverses. Quant à ses cheveux, blonds eux aussi, ils étaient relevés d'une façon tout à fait extravagante, en un amas de boucles serrées, certaines horizontales, d'autres verticales et retenues par une multitude de parures semblant faites de diamants. Cela parut invraisemblable à l'homme d'armes, mais pas autant que le fait que son visage, à la beauté pourtant remarquable, lui était tout à fait inconnu.

- Je me présente, comte François-Junno de Taguchi, fit alors l'apparition céleste.

- Baron Sho de Sakurai, répliqua machinalement le chevalier. Où suis-je donc tudieu ?

Un frémissement outré parcourut l'assistance qu'il n'avait auparavant pas remarqué.

- Veuillez tenir votre langage, baron, en la présence de Sa Majesté la reine Marie-Antoinette, bondit immédiatement une dame d'un certain âge, tenant dans sa main une paire de lorgnons montés sur une tige.

- La reine qui ? fit-il, ce nom n'évoquant rien pour lui.

- Pauvre garçon, il a perdu la mémoire, c'est si triste, fit François-Junno.

- **Pauvre François**, dit alors une autre dame, il va encore s'enticher d'un pauvre ère n'ayant sou ni maille hormis un titre de baron invérifiable.

- D'autant que nul ne l'a jamais vu à la cours, renchérit une troisième.

- Nous n'allons pas laisser ce pauvre homme dans la boue du chemin, dit alors Marie-Antoinette. François, pouvez-vous vous occuper de lui faire donner bain et vêtements, puis le conduire à mon boudoir ?

- Avec joie, Majesté, répondit l'ange qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu les médisances. Pouvez-vous marcher ? demanda-t-il ensuite à son protégé.

- Oui, je le peux, répondit messire Sho.

Complètement perdu, le chevalier suivit son guide en regardant tout autour de lui avec une stupéfaction croissante… qui ne connut plus de bornes en arrivant devant le fameux château. Où donc étaient les douves, le pont-levis, les hourds et les tourelles ? Où étaient les meurtrières, le chemin de ronde et le donjon ? Il n'y en avait nulle trace dans ce bâtiment titanesque en forme de U, percé de larges ouvertures renvoyant la lumière du soleil. Cela, plus la reine inconnue et l'ange, fit comprendre à l'infortuné chevalier que le sortilège du sorcier Narimiya avait fonctionné. Il avait manifestement changé d'ère… et était totalement perdu.

- Vous souvenez-vous d'où vous venez et pourquoi vous êtes vêtu comme un chevalier du Moyen-Age ? lui demanda François-Junno que tout le monde paraissait appeler simplement François.

« Parce que c'est ce que je suis », aurait voulu répondre messire Sho. Mais il ne le pouvait. Comment cet ange descendu du ciel aurait-il pu comprendre qu'il avait été ensorcelé, à une époque qui n'était pas la sienne mais était antérieure ? C'était impossible, aussi le chevalier se borna-t-il à répondre :

- Non, je l'ignore.

- Ce n'est pas très grave. Vous avez remarqué comme votre arrivée impromptue a intrigué Sa Majesté ? Et elle vous a invité dans son boudoir ! C'est une faveur qu'elle n'accorde que rarement, vous avez beaucoup de chance. Vous êtes un cadeau du ciel, Sa Majesté a si peu de raisons de se réjouir.

Ne connaissant pas du tout la souveraine, messire Sho ne put guère acquiescer, d'autant que la seule personne qu'il avait réellement regardée était son actuel guide. Ce qu'il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas dévoiler non plus.

- Où m'emmenez-vous ? questionna le chevalier qui observait avec ébahissement les corridors aux boiseries moulées entièrement dorées, ainsi que les superbes peintures monumentales qui ornaient murs et plafonds.

Quelle était cette étrange époque, où l'on semblait accorder davantage d'importance à l'aspect extérieur des choses, qu'à ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur ?

- A mes appartements, répondit François-Junno. Ils sont proches de ceux de Sa Majesté car je suis son confident. Je vais vous donner des vêtements.

- Je vois, répondit prudemment le chevalier, car il ignorait ce qu'induisait cette fonction. Toutefois, si je puis faire une remarque… vous êtes bien plus haut que moi. Il y a fort à parier que vos atours, pour seyants qu'ils soient, ne me soient bien trop longs.

Surpris par sa façon de formuler les choses, le plus grand des deux hommes se retourna et le considéra.

- C'est amusant. Parfois, quand vous parlez, j'ai vraiment l'impression que vous venez du Moyen-Age.

Et pour cause.

Une fois dans les appartements du courtisant au visage d'ange, messire Sho, qui n'en finissait plus de s'étonner, se fit remettre un ensemble de vêtements, qu'il tint à bout de bras en les considérant d'un air étrange, ne sachant de quelle façon les enfiler.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'informa alors François-Junno. Ne me dites pas que vous avez également oublié de quelle façon cela se porte ?

- Je crains bien que si, répondit le chevalier, dans l'impossibilité de répondre autre chose.

Alors, avec la plus grande patience, le plus grand fit monter un bain à son nouvel ami puis, une fois celui-ci lavé, l'assista pour ôter son armure et s'habiller. Et en se mirant dans ce que François appelait un miroir, messire Sho dut reconnaitre qu'il avait fière allure. Certes, il se sentait un peu nu avec ces vêtements qui épousaient la forme de son corps comme une seconde peau et tout à fait ridicule sous ces dorures et ces fanfreluches, mais l'ensemble lui seyait.

- Venez à présent, je vous mène à Sa Majesté, lui dit son compagnon dans un sourire engageant.

Hochant la tête, le chevalier déguisé en courtisan lui emboita le pas et tous deux entrèrent bientôt dans le boudoir de la reine.

- Ah François, vous voici, fit la souveraine en s'éventant avec un délicat éventail tout en nacre et dentelle. Je commençais à désespérer.

- Je prie Votre Majesté de me pardonner, répondit le concerné en s'inclinant gracieusement avec déférence. J'ai fais selon le souhait de Votre Majesté en ce qui concerne notre invité.

- Et je vous en remercie, mon ami, c'est fort réussi. Monsieur de Sakurai, c'est cela ? demanda ensuite Marie-Antoinette à messire Sho, en lui tendant sa main à baiser.

- C'est cela, Majesté, répondit-il sans toutefois faire ce qui était attendu de lui car il ne connaissait pas cet usage.

Constatant l'absence de réaction de son nouvel ami, François décida de se porter au secours de son honneur en péril.

- Je crains, Majesté, que monsieur de Sakurai n'ait oublié beaucoup de choses dans sa chute, y compris de quelle façon vous rendre hommage.

- C'est bien triste, fit la souveraine qui ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de ce manquement au protocole. Mais sachez que je suis heureuse de vous recevoir à la cours, monsieur.

Et c'est ainsi qu'en quelques mots, le brave chevalier Sho de Sakurai, catapulté par un sorcier malfaisant dans une époque qui n'était pas la sienne, entra dans l'entourage de la jeune reine Marie-Antoinette.

Un an passa. Messire Sho s'était considérablement rapproché de François-Junno (qu'il appelait simplement Junno, au contraire de l'ensemble des courtisans et de la reine elle-même). Il avait appris à apprécier sa personnalité fantasque, sa gentillesse, sa constante bonne humeur et cette façon qu'il avait de toujours voir le bon côté de chaque chose. Ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, ne sortant jamais l'un sans l'autre, au point qu'apercevoir l'un était forcément apercevoir l'autre. Ce qui amusait beaucoup la reine.

Et, tout doucement, presque imperceptiblement, le chevalier était tombé sous l'irrésistible charme du courtisan.

Un jour qu'il se promenait seul dans les jardins, son ami ayant eu à faire hors de l'enceinte du château, il vit un serviteur arriver vers lui en courant.

- Monsieur ! Venez vite, c'est terrible ! Monsieur de Taguchi…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que messire Sho se précipite à sa suite, la peur au ventre et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Junno… S'il mourrait et qu'il ne pouvait lui avouer son transport, il en demeurerait brisé à jamais.

Entraîné à la course, il parvint au château en un temps record malgré ses chaussures de cour et ses bas de soie qui la rendaient mal aisée. Au chevet de son ami, il y avait déjà foule de gens, mais il la fendit rapidement pour arriver près de lui. Son regard horrifié se posa alors sur la silhouette allongée sur une méridienne. Son catogan s'était défait, ses vêtements étaient déchirés, il était égratigné et dégageait une odeur atroce. Sur ses habits, messire Sho décela de la boue, des excréments et…

- Sho… **Ils m'ont lancé des tomates… en cette saison ! **Et alors qu'ils n'ont pas de quoi manger…

- Mais qui cela, Junno ?

- Le peuple. La révolte gronde. Il y a des émeutes. Il n'y a plus à manger et le peuple fonds sur les aristocrates pour se venger de ce qu'il subit. J'ai peur, Sho…

- Vous êtes en sécurité au château, tenta de le tranquilliser.

- Je le sais mais… même les enfants sont violents. **Ils sont sensés être orphelins et mal nourris et pourtant ils sont gras comme des cochons**. Et leur force est à l'avenant. Ils m'ont lancé des pierres, manquant me lapider… Des enfants, Sho, des enfants…

Comprenant que son ami qui, lui, n'avait jamais connu la moindre bataille, venait de subir un profond traumatisme, il s'oublia et lui prit la main.

- Calmez-vous, je suis là.

- Restez près de moi.

- Je ne vous quitte pas.

La foule inquiète qui l'avait entouré s'étant dissipée en constatant qu'il n'était pas sérieusement blessé, François-Junno resta seul avec son ami.

Les yeux dans les yeux, le temps sembla suspendre sa course autour des deux hommes. Le souffle du chevalier se figea presque et il s'entendit murmurer :

- J'ai à vous parler, Junno… mais…

- Je comprends. Et je crois que je sais, répondit le courtisan sur le même ton.

- Mais vous ne savez pas tout…

- Alors dites-moi.

- Non, il faut d'abord vous soigner et vous reposer. Rien ne presse.

Mais le courtisan, tout crotté, puant et guère à son avantage qu'il était en cet instant, ne semblait pas prêt à patienter même une seule heure. Il se redressa sur la méridienne et se rapprocha de son interlocuteur.

- Sho, je vous en prie…

- Junno, je…

Ils ne purent aller plus loin. Il y eut un éclair noir et, puisqu'ils étaient liés par leurs mains, à la place de faire disparaitre uniquement messire Sho, il fit se volatiliser son compagnon également. Le sortilège de Narimiya, perdurant dans le temps, avait encore fonctionné.

Des cris féminins. Des cavalcades. Des froissements de tissus. Et une sérieuse impression de déjà-vu pour messire Sho. Craignant le pire, il se hâta de se redresser et regarda autour de lui avec inquiétude. Derrière lui se trouvait toujours le château de Versailles, pourtant… les personnes qui les entouraient étaient radicalement différentes. Disparues les robes en forme de cloche, envolés les vêtements masculins ajustés. Mais dans leur genre, les vêtements de cette ère, quelle qu'elle puisse être, lui apparaissaient tout aussi étranges qu'avaient pu l'être ceux de l'époque du courtisan qui l'accompagnait encore. Qui était ici, dans cette nouvelle époque, par sa faute.

- Junno, réveillez-vous, fit-il en le secouant.

Lentement, le courtisant ouvrit les yeux.

- Vous allez bien ? lui demanda messire Sho.

- Je crois. Que s'est-il…

Il s'interrompit car son regard ébahi venait de se poser sur ce qui les entourait et le chevalier discerna un effroi bien compréhensible dans ses prunelles.

- Où sommes-nous ? souffla-t-il.

- Je pense, Junno, que la vraie question serait plutôt « quand sommes-nous ? ».

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Venez, éloignons-nous tout d'abord, nous attirons trop l'attention, répondit messire Sho en constatant que les gens les fixaient.

Hébété, le plus grand suivit son compagnon et tous deux sortirent de l'enceinte du parc.

- Mais c'est de la folie ! s'exclama alors François-Junno. Les émeutiers…

- Il n'y a plus d'émeutiers. Junno, mon ami, regardez autour de vous. Vous semble-t-il encore être chez vous ?

Le regard du courtisant balaya les rues pavées les hautes maisons aux nombreuses fenêtres les engins effrayants manœuvrés par des hommes à chapeau qui passaient près d'eux dans un bruit de tous les diables les femmes accompagnant des fillettes en robe blanche qui tenaient des cerceaux et des garçonnets en culotte courte qui portaient de petits chevaux de bois… Non, dans ce paysage, il ne voyait rien de familier.

- Je ne reconnais rien.

- Et pourtant, nous sommes bien à Versailles, regardez derrière vous.

En tournant la tête, François-Junno vit le château. Imposant, somptueux, élégant… et inchangé. Le monde, autour de lui, était différent, mais le château était resté immuable.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Je me dois de tout vous narrer à présent. Il en est temps.

De nouveau ce phrasé ancien qui refaisait son apparition. Cela plus tout le reste, le courtisan en était tout retourné.

Le chevalier entraîna son ami vers un banc et s'y assit avec lui, puis prit sa main comme il l'avait fais lorsque celui-ci était étendu sur la méridienne dans ses appartements du château.

- Promettez-moi simplement de me croire, quoi que je vous conte.

- Je vous le jure, Sho. De grâce, parlez.

- Je suis le baron Sho de Sakurai, né en l'an de grâce 1427, sur les terres du seigneur Takuya de Kimura. L'armure dans laquelle vous m'avez trouvé voici un an, je la portais en 1453, pendant une bataille que je menais pour mon suzerain, pour abattre Narimiya Hiroki, un dangereux sorcier, ainsi que me l'avait demandé le seigneur de Kimura.

Buvant littéralement ses paroles, François-Junno se garda bien d'interrompre un récit qui tenait pourtant davantage du conte de fées que du récit réel.

- Je venais de passer un énième soldat par le fil de mon épée, quand je suis enfin arrivé jusqu'à lui. Je le pensais enfin à ma merci après des années de jeu du chat et de la souris, mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais cet infâme envoûteur m'avait gardé rancune de l'avoir repoussé à maintes reprises et décida, puisqu'il m'avait en son pouvoir, de m'en punir.

- Et ? Que fit-il ? questionna le courtisant, pris par le récit.

- Il décida que puisque je ne voulais lui appartenir, je n'appartiendrais jamais à personne. Il me jeta donc un sort en me promettant un voyage sans fin à travers le temps, sans amour possible.

- Mais pourtant…

- Oui. Et c'est ce qui vous vaut le déplaisir de vous retrouver, vous aussi, hors de votre époque.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Sho ?

- Je veux dire qu'apparemment, dès que je ressens le besoin de confier mon transport, dès qu'approche le moment où je vais en faire part… je « glisse » et change d'époque. J'allais vous le dire et vous tenais la main à ce moment. Vous avez donc… « glissé » avec moi.

Le silence s'installa, comme si François-Junno méditait les paroles de son compagnon. S'il l'avait correctement compris, cela signifiait qu'il avait à tout jamais quitté sa propre époque, comme Sho avait quitté la sienne pour toujours. Et qu'ils étaient maintenant bloqués dans celle-ci à jamais ou bien jusqu'à ce que Sho tente à nouveau de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il change à nouveau d'époque, avec ou sans lui. Non, avec lui. Parce qu'il refusait catégoriquement de rester seul dans une époque inconnue, d'autant qu'il partageait ses sentiments.

Prenant le silence qui suivit l'explication pour de la consternation, voire de la colère, le chevalier baissa la tête. Junno aurait de quoi le haïr, mais s'il le faisait…

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, Sho.

- He ?

- Si c'est la première fois que vous « glissez » ainsi que vous le dites, vous ne pouviez pas savoir que vous feriez « glisser » toute personne que vous toucheriez.

- Certes, mais…

- N'en parlons plus puisque, manifestement, nous ne pouvons plus rien changer à la situation.

Tout ébaubi de la philosophie avec lequel son compagnon prenait le bouleversement radical qui venait d'avoir lieu dans sa vie (lui, c'était la seconde fois, alors c'était encore différent), messire Sho le fixa en clignant des yeux.

- Un tel changement dans votre existence ne vous pose pas plus de souci que cela ? s'enquit-il. Vous n'êtes point inquiet ? Vous n'avez point peur ?

- Bien sûr que je suis inquiet et que j'ai peur. Mais je suis avec vous, alors je sais que tout ira bien, répondit François-Junno.

Touché de sa confiance, messire Sho sourit à son compagnon et posa doucement sa main sur les siennes. Junno était réellement un ange, il l'avait toujours pensé. Il se dégageait de lui une telle bonté, une telle gentillesse… Jamais il n'aurait pu vivre en 1453. Il était bien trop doux, bien trop tendre. Bien trop innocent aussi pour des noirceurs telles que lui-même avait vécu. Il était donc heureux que ses « glisses » le fassent avancer et non reculer dans le temps. Il n'osait imaginer Junno à l'époque lointaine de l'Empire Romain ou pire encore.

- Venez, Junno, essayons de découvrir quand nous sommes.

Le tandem se mit alors en marche, empruntant la première rue venue et longea ce qui semblait être des échoppes. Jusqu'à ce qu'une exclamation leur fasse tourner la tête vers une terrasse comptant plusieurs petites tables entourées de chaises.

- **Je l'empoisonnerais avec ceci !**

La phrase, à la fois incongrue dans l'atmosphère calme des lieux et effrayante dans la mesure où elle était prononcée sans honte apparente, venait d'être dite par un homme à la moustache lustrée, coiffé d'un chapeau demi-sphérique et vêtu d'un costume couleur lie-de-vin. Il avait devant lui un verre dont le fond était déjà empli d'un liquide, mais sur lequel il avait déposé un sucre sur une sorte de feuille à trous et faisait couler dessus ce qui semblait être de l'eau.

- Avec de l'absynthe ?! s'effara le second homme qui portait un costume semblable mais de couleur beige. Vous plaisantez ? Il n'en mourra pas. Tout au plus aura-t-il quelques hallucinations.

- Mais pas pour lui enfin, mon cher, pour elle.

- Oh je vois… C'est une ingénieuse façon de punir sa femme adultère.

- Vous voyez, personne ne soupçonnera rien.

Ebahis par cette conversation tenue au grand jour, au vu et au su de tous, le chevalier et le courtisan reprirent leur route.

- Alors à cette époque, l'assassinat n'est plus puni ? s'étonna François-Junno.

- De toute évidence non, répondit messire Sho, sinon comment oserait-il en parler d'une façon si désinvolte ? Ce qui me répugne, c'est à la fois le lâche moyen utilisé et sa cible. Du poison –bien que je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un poison nommé absynthe- contre une femme… C'est un ignominieux procédé, tout à fait indigne d'un honnête homme.

- Surtout qu'il y a d'autres moyens de punir une femme adultère qu'en la tuant, confirma François-Junno. C'est aussi barbare qu'arbitraire.

En avançant dans la rue, tous deux finirent par apprendre ce qu'ils voulaient. Sur un cylindre de métal empli de détritus, quelqu'un avait laissé traîné un assemblage de grandes feuilles pliées, écrites très serré.

- Seigneur, c'est incroyable ! s'exclama le courtisant en s'en emparant.

- Quoi donc ?

- Regardez, Sho, dit encore François-Junno en les lui tendant.

- Je ne sais pas lire, Junno, avoua messire Sho.

- He ?

- A mon époque, très peu de gens savaient.

- Oh… Navré, je me suis montré indélicat.

- Vous ne pouviez savoir. Que dit ce papier ?

- Que nous sommes le 13 mai 1900. Nous avons donc avancé de… (il s'interrompit pour faire le calcul) cent onze ans. C'est incroyable.

- Je vois… Et bien dans ce cas il n'est pas surprenant que nous nous sentions perdus.

- Qu'allons-nous faire, Sho ? Nous ne savons rien de cette époque et nous n'avons pas de guide pour nous aider comme je l'ai fais pour vous en 1789.

- Je le sais bien, mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas la moindre idée à ce sujet.

L'air perdu tout à fait adorable de son compagnon à cet instant fit craquer le chevalier, qui reprit sa main.

- N'ayez crainte, nous allons trouver un moyen.

- Je vous fais confiance, Sho. Je vous aime.

- Moi au…

Il n'eût pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Un nouvel éclair noir les fit disparaître.

- Morbleu, cela commence à m'agacer grandement ! jura messire Sho en se relevant. Junno, attention !

En parlant, il avait rapidement fait relever son compagnon, car autour d'eux, des engins semblant venus tout droit des enfers filaient à toute allure, pilant violemment pour les éviter dans un grand concert d'injures et de bruits assourdissants que le chevalier ne parvint pas à identifier.

- Et les trottoirs c'est pour les chiens ?! les apostropha rudement l'un de ceux qui manœuvraient ces machines. Connards !

Dans les cris des autres personnes, il discerna d'autres termes et phrases qu'il ne comprit pas comme « allez vous faire foutre ! », « putain vous êtes débiles ou quoi ?! faites-vous soigner ! » ou « la Gay Pride c'est pas maintenant, bande d'abrutis ! », mais aux tons employés, il saisit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'amabilités. Il conduisit donc son compagnon dans un endroit où, apparemment, ces machines diaboliques ne pouvaient passer.

- Mais que s'est-il… commença le courtisan. Oh… cela s'est reproduit, n'est ce pas ?

- Manifestement oui. Il semblerait que je n'ai même pas le droit de vous dire cela…

- Alors ne le dites plus. Je le sais, c'est l'important. (il soupira) Dire que nous venions juste de découvrir quand nous étions… Il faut recommencer.

- Je vais faire en sorte que nous ne bougions plus de cette époque. Qui sait où nous pourrions nous retrouver si je devais encore prononcer un mot dans ce sens…

Leur regard se porta alors sur les passants, dont les vêtements étaient tous différents… mais pas seulement. Les couleurs de peaux différaient également beaucoup de personnes se promenaient avec un ou plusieurs chiens de jeunes gens avançaient avec des fils dans les oreilles des jeunes filles portaient des pantalons et d'autres des jupes si courtes qu'elles dévoilaient presque entièrement leurs jambes dans la plus totale indécence d'autres encore avaient des mèches de couleur dans les cheveux, quand ceux-ci n'étaient pas tout bonnement d'une couleur anormale comme vert, bleu ou rouge des enfants filaient à vive allure sur des engins à roulette…

Etourdis par tant de découvertes d'un seul coup, les deux voyageurs temporels cherchèrent un endroit où s'assoir. Ils avaient déjà pensé que s'adapter à l'année 1900 serait compliqué, mais en comparaison de ce qu'ils voyaient… cela se serait presque révélé simple.

- Bien, réfléchit messire Sho à voix haute, la première des choses à faire et de se procurer des vêtements de cette époque, car je pense que les nôtres ne nous aident guère à passer inaperçus.

- Certes, mais comment faire ? Il doit falloir de l'argent et je doute que les quelques louis que je possède encore nous soient d'une grande utilité à cette époque.

- Probablement pas, mais nous pouvons peut-être tenter de les mettre en gage si toutefois une telle chose existe encore. Venez.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, jusqu'à croiser le chemin d'un jeune homme, qui pila littéralement devant eux et se mit à piailler :

- Uwaaaaaaaaah ! Géniaux vos costumes, les gars ! On vous croirait tout droti sortis de « La rose de Versailles » ! J'adore ! Vous les avez trouvés où ?!

- Heu…

- C'est trop fort, je peux vous prendre en photo ? demanda-t-il encore en sortant une chose plate de sa poche et en la braquant sur eux.

Il y eut un petit éclair, qui leur fit fermer les yeux et craindre un nouveau changement d'époque, mais quand ils les rouvrirent, ils se trouvaient toujours devant le jeune homme qui sautillait presque d'enthousiasme. Constatant l'engouement de leur interlocuteur, François-Junno tenta d'engager la conversation vers le sujet qui les occupait.

- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais nous aurions besoin d'aide mon ami et moi.

- Oh ben si je peux, y'a pas de problème. A propos, moi c'est Yuya Tegoshi, dit encore le jeune homme en leur tendant la main.

Comprenant qu'il attendait qu'ils se présentent à leur tour, messire Sho crut bon d'ôter les particules de leurs noms, pour faire davantage couleur locale.

- Je suis Sho Sakurai, dit-il.

- Junnosuke Taguchi, fit son compagnon.

L'étonnement se lut dans le regard que le chevalier posa sur le courtisan. D'où venait ce prénom à rallonge ?

- Mon nom complet est François-Junnosuke de Taguchi, lui souffla Junno en réponse à sa question muette.

- Alors en quoi je peux vous aider ? demanda Yuya.

- Nous aurions besoin de vêtements plus… passe-partout, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, répondit encore le courtisan.

- Ouais je vois. C'est clair que là… Mais elles sortent d'où ces fringues ? C'est louche de se balader comme ça en ville nan ?

- C'est justement pour cela que nous avons besoin de vous. Nous avions dans l'idée que vous pourriez nous prêter la somme nécessaire et en échange, je vous donnerais ceci, poursuivit François-Junno en sortant de la poche de son pantalon une poignée de louis d'or qui brillèrent au soleil.

- Ouah trop bien ! fit le jeune homme en les empochant. D'accord, venez !

Soulagé d'avoir si vite trouvé un allié, le tandem lui emboîta le pas et ne tarda pas à entrer dans une boutique.

Un moment plus tard, revêtus de « jeans », de « t-shirt », de « baskets » et de « blousons », plus grand-chose ne pouvait les différencier des autres habitants de la ville. A part peut-être…

- Par contre, détendez-vous, les gars, leur conseilla Yuya.

- Nous détendre ? releva le chevalier.

- Ben ouais, vous parlez comme des bouquins, ça fait zarb. Vous êtes peut-être profs ou je sais pas quoi, mais vous êtes jeunes, faut parler de façon plus décontractée Vous devez pas beaucoup vous marrer.

Le vocabulaire employé sonnait quelque peu étrange aux oreilles des deux amis, mais le sens général en était fort clair : leur langage n'était plus approprié à l'époque à laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Ah et tes cheveux, mec, dit-il à François-Junno, trop longs. Tu veux ressembler à une nana ? Ca le fait pas, faut aller chez le coupe-tifs.

- Coupe… tifs ? releva le courtisan, déconcerté.

- Ouais, chez le coiffeur quoi. Qu'il te les coupe, parce que là, ça craint.

Comme il ne semblait pas comprendre, le jeune Tegoshi l'entraîna d'autorité dans une nouvelle boutique et le fit assoir dans un étrange fauteuil.

Une heure plus tard, le catogan du courtisan n'était plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Ses magnifique cheveux dorés étaient devenus d'un noir d'encre et avaient été coupés au plus court. Sur le moment, cela parut plus qu'étrange aux deux voyageurs temporels, mais ils durent bien avouer que cela lui seyait tout aussi bien.

- Bah voilà, là t'es impec ! s'exclama Yuya, manifestement content de lui. Allez pour fêter ça on va boire un truc. J'ai un pote qui tient un bar dans les environs, venez.

Ne sachant de toute façon pas quoi faire d'autre, tous deux le suivirent de nouveau et pénétrèrent rapidement dans ce que leur jeune ami appelait un bar. Il s'agissait en fait ni plus ni moins d'une auberge, de l'époque dans laquelle ils aient à présent. Une salle de taille moyenne, un comptoir, des tables, des chaises et des bancs. Et la possibilité de commander de quoi boire très certainement. Ce qui tombait plutôt bien, car avec tous ces changements d'époques, ils n'avaient ni bu ni mangé ni dormi depuis dieu savait quand.

- Salut Jin, salua Yuya en s'asseyant sur un haut tabouret. Ca va ?

Ledit Jin, qui était le tenancier, lui serra la main.

- Salut Tesshi, bien ou bien ?

- Plutôt bien ouais. Ah j'te présente des potes à moi : Sho et Junnosuke.

- Salut.

- Bonjour, répondirent prudemment les susnommés.

- J… J… Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! piailla alors une voix dans le fond de la pièce. Encore à bouaaaaaaaaaar !

- Nan c'est bon, Ryo, t'as assez bu, répondit Jin en continuant d'essuyer un verre.

La réponse ne satisfaisant visiblement pas ledit Ryo, il s'approcha des nouveaux arrivants en titubant et, les prenant à témoin, lança d'un ton égrillard :

**- On dirait que je suis bourré. Mais je ne le suis aucuuunement !**

**- Ah bah c'est sûr, on te croit sur parole, répondit Yuya en riant. **Allez, écoute un peu Jin pour changer. C'est pas en te mettant misère que tu vas retrouver du taf, tu sais.

- Mais c'est la criiiiiiiise !

- C'est la crise pour tout le monde, Ryo, met-la en veilleuse un peu. Si t'avais pas été assez con pour démissionner de ton ancien boulot, tu serais pas dans la merde maintenant.

- Mais y m'faisaient chieeeeeeeer…

- Alors viens pas te plaindre maintenant. Bon, les gars, vous prenez quoi ? Vu que vous êtes des potes de Tesshi, c'est pour moi.

Incapable de comprendre un traitre mot de la conversation depuis son départ, ni messire Sho, ni François-Junno ne réalisèrent que le tenancier s'adressait à eux.

- Ouh ouh ! fit-il alors en passant la main devant leurs yeux. Hé Tesshi, ils sont dans la stratosphère, tes potaux. Ils ont bu ou fumé quoi ?

- Ben rien je crois. Vous buvez quoi les gars ? traduisit obligeamment leur nouvel ami. Jin nous offre la tournée.

- La même chose que toi, répondit alors le chevalier, choisissant la phrase qui ne les rendrait pas trop étranges.

- Ok, alors trois monaco, s'te plait Jinnou.

- Des monaco ? Pffff bande de p'tits joueurs, rigola Jin en s'affairant à préparer les boissons.

- Asseyez-vous, les gars, leur dit encore Tegoshi en désignant les deux hauts tabourets qui se trouvaient à côté de lui.

Le trio resta presque deux heures dans l'établissement, avant que leur jeune ami ne décide qu'il était temps de partir.

- Bon, les gars, j'vais filer moi. Vous créchez où ?

- Pardon ?

- Nan, Sho, on dit « He ? » ou « Hein ? ». "Quoi ?" à la rigueur, mais pas « pardon ». C'est les vieux qui disent ça, vous êtes en 2008, les mecs, faut vous moderniser, rigola Yuya.

2008… Un coup de massue sur le crâne n'aurait pas davantage assommé les deux voyageurs temporels. Ils avaient fait un bond de cent-treize ans cette fois.

Les voyant pâlir, le plus jeune du trio s'affola.

- Hé qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ca va pas ?

- 2008… murmura Sho, complètement choqué.

Lui, avait fait cinq-cent-cinquante quatre années de voyage temporel. Même s'il était solide, il avait de quoi perturber. Et Junno, plus fragile, avait fait un bon de deux-cent-vingt ans.

- 2008… souffla François-Junno, guère en meilleur état.

- Ben quoi 2008 ? Pourquoi vous répétez ça ? Vous me foutez la trouille, les gars…

Alors, jugeant le moment opportun, Sho lui raconta toute l'histoire depuis le début.

Au fur et à mesure du récit, les yeux de Yuya s'écarquillèrent et quand le chevalier se tut, il était franchement bouche bée. Il le referma et les fixa longuement, puis prit la parole.

- Le pire, c'est que je vous crois. Entre les fringues que vous portiez quand je vous ai vus, votre façon de parler totalement démodée et les piè… Oh putain ! Ca veut dire que les pièces, c'est des vraies ?!

- Heu… oui, répondit François-Junno, qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction soudaine.

- Nan mais des vraies de vraies ?!

- Et bien oui, mais qu'est ce que…

- Une seule de ses pièces vaut une véritable fortune, Junno ! Une fortune ! A ton époque peut-être pas, mais à la mienne, il y en a tellement peu qui existent encore, qu'elles valent énormément d'argent chacune ! Vous êtes riches, les gars !

- Riches ? Avec des louis ? répéta le courtisan, incrédule.

- Je te jure. Viens, on va chez un numismate.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait ce que pouvait bien être un numismate, mais si leur vente pouvait leur permettre de vivre correctement à cette époque, alors ils voulaient bien suivre leur jeune ami au bout du monde.

De fait, lorsque le numismate vit les pièces, il manqua leur sauter au cou et leur donna, pour la douzaine de pièces que François-Junno avait donné à Yuya, tant d'argent que cela résolut leurs problèmes financiers. Le jeune homme, payé de son aide par l'argent rapporté par la vente d'une seule des pièces, les aida à trouver un appartement, un travail de consultant historique pour le cinéma (lui-même travaillant dans ce secteur comme costumier, cela ne lui fut pas très difficile) et en à peine un mois, les intégra à son cercle d'amis.

Depuis tous ces évènements, plusieurs années ont passé. En 2010, François-Junnosuke de Taguchi, est légalement devenu Junnosuke Taguchi et Sho de Sakurai est légalement devenu Sho Sakurai. Ils vivent toujours à Versailles, entouré de leurs amis de l'époque moderne et tous deux s'aiment toujours. Sans toutefois que le mot soit jamais prononcé pour éviter tout risque de nouvelle « glisse ». En 2013, profitant de la nouvelle loi votée, tous deux se sont mariés et vivent très heureux, déjouant le sort lancée par un envieux sorcier de 1453.

Et comme disent les jeunes en 2013 « tu t'es bien fais entuber, Narimiya ! ».

13


End file.
